


Apologies Don't Always Follow Domestic Violence

by PriorityNaps



Category: Gintama
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriorityNaps/pseuds/PriorityNaps
Summary: (Gintoki/Hijikata)Hijikata's trying to study. A certain perm head's inevitably getting in the way.





	Apologies Don't Always Follow Domestic Violence

Gintoki shut off his phone and gently placed it on the nightstand beside his bed. He hooked it to the charger, making sure it was properly plugged into the outlet this time, and stretched his arms over his head. He sighed in satisfaction when he felt his joints popping back into place and soon after swung his legs over the mattress he was sat on. The thing creaked a lot, and his roommate would never fail to complain about the noises it made all night when he kicked the silverhead awake and out of bed the next morning.

Said roommate was sat criss-cross on his own bed on the other side of the room. An open spiral-bound notebook rested on his thigh and a textbook directly in front of him. He would peer at the text and every now and then jot down notes in neat manuscript. The furrow in his brows indicated his deep concentration and therefore lack of response to the world outside his notetaking.

Gintoki knew how Hijikata got when he was distracted from his schoolwork, so he remained silent and instead watched the other boy. He watched the way he’d purse his lips when his eyes lingered somewhere on a page longer than it usually did. He watched the graceful movements of the ballpoint on paper. He watched the way Hijikata brought the pen to his parted lips and chewed on the end before closing his mouth around it and puckering his lips, almost like…

_Whoa now._

_WHOA NOW._

Gintoki’s breath hitched as he stared at the pen in Hijikata’s mouth as if in a trance. The bastard was unconsciously twisting it between his lips; unconsciously, Gintoki could tell, because his eyes were now narrowed and the wrinkle in his forehead was more prominent. Hijikata tended to do that a lot, and Gintoki gradually came to realize that it meant he didn’t understand something he read or heard.

Gintoki cursed under his breath and forced himself to look away. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he glared out the window at the center of the wall behind his and Hijikata’s headboards. The blinds had been raised earlier in the day to let in sunlight, but either they didn’t remember to pull them back down or neither bothered to do it.

Outside, the trees swayed gently in the spring breeze. Gintoki could just barely make out the branches against the soft moonlight. Tiny buds were visible growing at their ends, and soon they would be covered in cherry blossoms. After that, every shade of green imaginable.

But that was beside the point! The stupid Mayora was teasing him and the dense asshole was too engrossed in his even more stupid textbook to even realize it!

Gintoki shot a cautionary glance Hijikata’s way and almost immediately regretted it. Not-so-perfect timing had him catch the other slipping the pen out of his mouth, probably to write something down. But that wasn’t the problem. Gintoki’s eyes widened a fraction when he saw the almost-invisible string of saliva still connecting the pen to Hijikata’s mouth.

Now _that_ flipped his switch.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed out loud. He put his palms flat against the mattress he was sat on and stood up quick as lightning, startling Hijikata. He stomped over to Hijikata’s bed and snatched the offending pen out of his hand still poised above the paper. He chucked it across the room in a most unceremonious way and turned to glower at the ravenhead who was wearing a frown of his own.

“What the hell, bastard! I was taking notes with that!”

Gintoki crossed his arms and hmphed, sticking his chin high in the air the same way he’d often see Kagura do.

“Taking notes, huh? Then what was that show you put on just now?”

Hijikata blinked.

“...Show? What show?”

Gintoki’s eyebrow twitched, much like Hijikata’s often did.

“No one just sticks their pen in their mouth like that without knowing it! Stop acting confused, I know you aren’t!”

This time, the muscle under Hijikata’s brow jerked. He lowered his head after a beat and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“It’s just something I do when I’m thinking, okay? Get your perverted brain outta the gutter and stop takin’ things the wrong way, you asshole!”

Gintoki gasped and clutched at his shirt where his heart was.

“A pervert? _Me_? That’s rude, Toshiro!”

Hijikata, who had turned back to his textbook to ignore the silverhead, snapped his head up to glare at him.

“Oh, shut up! We both know how you get once you’re in the mood! Now stop being annoying and get me my pen!”

Gintoki hmphed again before flipping invisible hair over his shoulder and sashaying to the opposite end of the room. He plucked the stupid pen from atop one of several T-shirts strewn about on his side of the room and sashayed back to Hijikata to stick it in his face. The other accepted it without even looking up from his reading and Gintoki just left it at that because something told him the ravenhead would not be thanking him any time soon. So he hmphed again, sashayed back over to his bed, and plopped down on it. The mattress creaked in protest.

 -x-X-x-X-x-

Some time had passed and Hijikata still hadn’t shown any sign of having completed his studying. His neck was starting to ache from looking down at his textbook and a muscle in his right hand was stiff from nonstop writing.

It was quiet on the other side of the room, so Hijikata guessed Gintoki might have dozed off. It wasn’t the silverhead’s bedtime yet according to his cell phone. But Gintoki had been tossing and turning all of last night, which meant he wasn’t able to fall asleep, which meant his mattress made noise, which meant Hijikata couldn’t sleep either, which meant he had to leave the cocoon of warmth AKA his bed to do one of two things:

a) give him a good, hard smack on the head to knock him unconscious, or

b) plant a few kisses on his forehead and cheeks to soothe his restlessness.

He didn’t want to admit that one happened a lot more often than the other.

Hijikata decided to have mercy on his aching muscles and threw his pen down at the textbook. A yawn nearly split the corners of his mouth as he gave himself a good, long stretch that relieved the many cricks in his back. He rolled his head and shoulders a couple of times, wincing at how sore his neck had become.

Then he pulled at the string holding his hair together. Some of the shorter strands had fallen out and the ones he’d tucked behind his ear kept slipping out and getting in his face. Hijikata placed the tie between his lips as he gathered his hair into a ponytail using both hands. He pulled it through the hair tie once, twice, thrice, and tightened it by splitting the ponytail in two and pulling at both chunks of hair in opposite directions.

Hijikata threw a glance to his right, fully expecting to see a sleeping Gintoki flat on his stomach with an arm or a leg dangling over the edge of the mattress and drool to be spilling out his open mouth. Instead, the perm head was sat perfectly still with the same frown on his face and the same crossed arms as half an hour ago. His half-lidded crimson eyes were on Hijikata, and something told the ravenhead he was being watched for longer than 10 seconds. Usually, he’d be able to tell almost immediately if someone’s gaze were on him, but he’d been too preoccupied to notice this time.

Silence reigned as the two frowned at each other without moving.

Then, “What?”

More silence. Gintoki’s eyes narrowed until they were nothing more than slits.

“What? _What?!_ That’s what you say to me after ignoring me for 27 minutes?”

Hijikata almost wanted to ask why Gintoki was keeping track of the time, but something told him he wouldn’t get the answer he’d be looking for.

“What were you expecting me to say?”

Gintoki’s eyes were now narrowed to the point where Hijikata couldn’t tell if they were open or closed.

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe an apology for being so rude to me earlier!”

“Rude? Me? You were the one who hurled my pen across the room while I was in the middle of using it!”

A vein began to pulse near Gintoki’s temple.

“That’s because you were sticking it in your mouth like we’d sometimes do with each other’s dㅡ”

Before the word could roll off Gintoki’s tongue, something hard and textbook-y collided with his forehead. Pain blossomed across his face as his head snapped backward upon impact.

“Owwwww! Damn you, Mayora, what was that for?!”

Instead of answering, Hijikata crossed his arms and hmphed. The frown settled on his features deepened as he turned his head the other way, his ponytail swishing as he did.

Gintoki could feel his forehead throbbing painfully. The offending textbook sat idle in his lap, like it didn’t just cause his head to nearly split open. How Hijikata managed to throw something as heavy as this with such perfect aim, he didn’t know.

He sat up properly, rubbing hard at his forehead.

“Fine! I’ll just keep this with me, then!”

And with that, Gintoki held the textbook to his chest, lay down, and turned his back away from Hijikata. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep, but inside he was fuming.

Stupid Mayora! Why did he care so much about his grades? Hijikata barely gave him any time when midterms or finals were coming up and would always have the same dumb excuse of ‘I need to do well on this’ ready to throw in Gintoki’s face should he ask for company. Sure, they shared the same room and spent plenty of time with each other during classes, but being in someone’s presence and actually interacting with them were two very different things.

Gintoki opened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him. Hijikata hadn’t made a move to get up yet, which meant he’d either found something else to do or was quietly regretting his actions. Knowing him, Gintoki guessed it was the former.

He looked down at the hardcover cradled in his arms and clenched his fingers. Did Hijikata really prefer to spend more time with this waste of a tree than with his boyfriend? Did he really think he could get away with ignoring the special relationship they had? Did he really expect Gintoki to be A-okay with it in the end?

The sound of footfall against the soft carpet broke him out of his muse. His shoulders tensed and he unconsciously drew the book nearer to his chest when he felt Hijikata slowly drawing closer and closer. The bastard was probably going to snatch it away and go back to slowly killing his spine with his notetaking.

Gintoki’s eyes widened when instead of a smack, he felt a pair of chapped lips against his forehead. They pressed down ever-so-gently on the bruise forming there to lovingly plant a kiss. Hijikata didn’t stop there; he kissed a trail down the side of Gintoki’s face, stopping at his ear to whisper softly.

“I’m sorry.”

Gintoki froze completely, his heart racing. He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped when Hijikata kissed him there too.

He let out a sigh and kissed him back, parting his lips when he felt Hijikata’s tongue prodding at them. He rolled over onto his back and sat up on his elbows to deposit the textbook (damn, how heavy was this thing?) on his nightstand. Then he secured one arm around Hijikata’s waist and the other on his thigh to pull the other onto the bed and on top of him.

Gintoki’s hand roamed up Hijikata’s leg and rested at the curve of his ass while the other one worked the hair tie loose from his ponytail. Hijikata’s jet black locks fell around both their faces like a dark curtain as they further deepened the kiss. Gintoki ran his hand through them and bunched them together behind the other’s head to hold it in place.

Hijikata only let up when the burn in his lungs became too unbearable to ignore. He untangled his fingers from Gintoki’s silver curls and sat himself up on the other’s torso. He gathered his hair to rest it all on his right shoulder and placed both hands on Gintoki’s chest to steady himself. He could feel Gintoki’s fingers gently gripping his hips but made no move to swat them away. Both were breathing heavily, like they’d run a marathon.

“I’m sorry, Gintoki,” Hijikata said again once he’d finally caught his breath.

Gintoki opened his mouth to speak but Hijikata placed a finger on his lips.

“I already know what you’re going to say, so stay quiet for me.”

Gintoki obliged and promptly shut his mouth.

“L-look, I know how I can get during midterms and whatnot, I’m fully aware of that. It’s completely my fault for ignoring you. I knew what I was doing but I chose not to make an effort to correct it, and that was wrong of me. S-so...I’m sorry.”

A wave of heat washed over a very embarrassed Hijikata as he apologized for the third time. He could feel his cheeks heating up and lowered his head so his bangs would cover them. He knew Gintoki was watching him carefully but refused to make eye contact and opted for fixing his gaze on his clenched fingers.

Hijikata knew he was red to the tips of his ears by the time Gintoki finally moved. His hand delicately traveled up Hijikata’s side, stopping at his chin to lift it. He smiled softly at the ravenhead and tucked the loose strands of hair behind his scarlet ear, then moved to sit up properly on his ass and cupped the other’s equally scarlet cheek.

Hijikata’s hands moved up and squeezed Gintoki’s shoulders when the other adjusted himself.  His cerulean gaze finally met Gintoki’s blood-red eyes. They were filled with nothing but love, though he didn’t fail to catch the hint of mirth hidden in them as well.

“Apology accepted.”

Gintoki tilted his head and grinned up at the ravenhead.

“I have to say, though, that was awfully forward of you, Toshiro.”

Hijikata’s lips turned down and he punched Gintoki lightly on the shoulder.

“Shut up, stupid perm. Don’t expect any of this to come your way again any time soon.”

Gintoki chuckled lightly and craned his neck to kiss the corner of Hijikata’s mouth.

“We’ll see ‘bout that, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not very good at describing kisses.


End file.
